If Hal and Bubbles Had Girl Problems!
by MLPAndHOTRFanatic2010
Summary: Hal and Bubbles are challenged by Stella and Gale to go through a day in the life of a girl. They'll deal with sexist cops, putting on makeup, and feather removal. What will they find most difficult? Most enticing? Set in the movie universe. Based on the Smosh video, If Guys Had Girl Problems.


**Here's a cool Hal and Bubbles fanfic based on the Smosh video,** ** _If Guys Had Girl Problems_! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hal and Bubbles see two birds, Stella and Gale, who are passing by them and talking about something. They stop and turn around.

Bubbles (to Stella): Hey uh, that's a pretty cool dress you got there.

Stella: Hey, quit harassing us, birdholes!

Hal: Oh gosh, seriously? All he did was complimenting your dress.

Bubbles: Yeah.

Hal: That's it.

Gale: No one ever compliments me...

Bubbles: No one ever compliments me either, alright? (He shows his feathers) And look how much time I spent looking at my tail feathers!

Stella: Whatever. You guys just don't get it: being a girl can be a total b***h sometimes.

Bubbles: Come on. It's not that hard.

Hal: Yeah, at least you have tall feathers.

Bubbles: Yeah, tall feathers.

Gale: Yeah, sure...

Stella: No, no! Whatever. Let's see you guys _put on makeup_.

 **PUTTING MAKEUP**

In the bathroom, Hal and Bubbles apply some makeup.

Hal: It's such bulls**t how society forces us to wear makeup to fit certain mold of what birds should look like.

Stella: Told you.

Bubbles: But I DO feel more confident and pretty...

Hal: And my feathers DO look porcelain doll smooth. This is awesome!

Bubbles: I know!

Stella: Okay, okay. You like being a girl now. Just wait till you have to _remove all your top feathers_.

Gale: (shaking head) Mhmmm...

Stella: _All of it_.

 **REMOVING TOP FEATHERS**

At the living room, we see Hal waxing his left arm and Bubbles cutting off his feathers with scissors.

Hal: (pulls off wax strip) AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHH!

Stella: Hurts, huh?

Hal: Uh, no! I am just excited that I can finally fit my shirt without them chathing my legs up.

Bubbles: And my head feels smooth.

Gale: I love dolphins (giggles and starts to play with her cup straw, while Bubbles is looking at her with a strange face)

Stella: Ugh, whatever birdholes. How about _peeing sitting down_?

 **PEEING SITTING DOWN**

In the bathroom, Stella and Gale are watching Hal and Bubbles while they pee sitting down on the toilets.

Bubbles: Yeah, really don't see what the big deal is. I do this all the time.

Hal: Yeah, me too. Especially when I had the one time when I was standing up while peeing, push hard and a...

Both: A little bit of poop comes out. Yeah! (They high-five and Stella makes a disgusted face)

Hal: Oh man, it's like the... (they start talking and they are muted from Stella and Gale)

Stella: Okay, fine. Let's see how you handle _not ever getting to eat what you want_.

Gale: Yeah, never... what... you want... (she looks at Bubbles and her beak is saying "I want you")

 **NOT EVER EATING WHAT YOU WANT**

Back in the living room, Hal and Bubbles are sitting on the sofa.

Bubbles: (opens his mouth to lick a lollipop) Ahahahaha!

Hal: (gets the lollipop away from Bubbles's mouth) Ah-ah-uh. Dude. We gotta look as hot as Willow by summer. (He shows a picture of Willow) Remember, #ThisInspiration.

Bubbles: Yeah... (puts the lollipop down) But you know what? Since we can't eat anything, we'll have way more time for activities.

Hal: Yeah, I'm gonna solve a crossword puzzle.

Ian: I'm gonna adopt an underprivileged hatchling.

Gale: (shows up from the sofa and rubs Bubbles's chest) Why not adopt me? (Bubbles makes a disgusted face)

Stella: GALE! Ugh, uh, whatever. You guys are never gonna like _walking in high heels_.

 **WALKING IN HIGH HEELS**

At the staircase, we see Hal and Bubbles having a difficult time climbing the stairs with high heels, but they make it to the next floor.

Hal: Oh my gosh, dude. This is awesome! I am getting a free calf workout and don't even have to go to the gym.

Bubbles: Yeah, really lifts my feathers.

Hal: (slaps Bubbles feathers and breaks his fingers) Woooh. It's hard as concrete!

Bubbles: Being a girl ROCKS!

Stella: (She and Gale appear on the screen) Okay, okay. Let's see how you _deal with sexist cops_!

 **DEALING WITH SEXIST COPS**

In the next scene, Hal is walking down the path, but Officer Bill Beakins stops him.

Officer Beakins: Stop right there! I just caught you speeding, you ran a stop sign and I saw you kick a nun in the butt!

Hal: (gives him a flirty stare) I think we can work something out, officer...

Officer Beakins: Uuum... you are free to go, sir... (walks away)

Stella: (pops out from the back seat) SERIOUSLY?! Okay, fine, how about _dealing with fangirl urgencies_?

 **DEALING WITH FANGIRL URGENCIES**

We see Bubbles in his nest, talking to a picture of Willow.

Bubbles: Oh, Willow, I wish I could perform with you on stage.

Gale: (Suddenly she appears to be lying next to Bubbles) Me too!

Bubbles: (screams) Okay, just... stop!

Stella: OKAY! YOU ASKED FOR IT! TIME TO BRING OUT _THE BIG GUNS!_

 **THE "BIG GUNS"**

In the next scene, Hal and Bubbles are back in the living room, sitting on the sofa and chatting.

Hal: (points the high heels that Bubbles is still wearing) You know you don't have to wear those things anymore, right?

Bubbles: Yeah, but they're super cute.

Hal: Yeah, they do look pretty good on you-

Bubbles: (He suddenly feels pain on his upper arm) OOOH-ooh-oh-oh...

Hal: You okay?

Bubbles: Yeah, I just got this really stinging pain in my upper arm.

Hal: Yeah, dude, you don't look too good.

Bubbles: Uh, okay, I'm FINE.

Hal: Uh, why are you being so cranky?

Bubbles: Okay, WHY do you always havee to get up in my butt about everything?!

Hal: Dude, I am just asking if you're okay.

Bubbles: WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD MIND YOUR OWN FREAKING BUSINESS!

Hal: WHY ARE YOU YELLING?! I AM NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING!

Bubbles: I SAID I WAS FINE! (He starts suffocating Hal with his hands and eventually kills him) H-Hal? (He realizes what he did and gets worried. Then he gets up and we see that he has blood on his upper arm) Oh, pluck my life...

Stella: (She and Gale show from the door) Relax, dude.

Gale: Yeah, it's just your period.

Bubbles: Oooh, pfft. Sorry for going crazy on Hal. (Points the blood on his upper arm) Wing blood. Hahaha.

Gale: (Points to Hal) I think he's dead...

Stella: So maybe being a girl isn't all that easy, right?

Bubbles: Hmmm... No. It's pretty easy... Peace! (He turns around and starts walking, but he stumbles over because of the high heels) OH! WO-OAAH! OH, GOSH! OW! (He falls to the ground) Freaking heels! Being a girl SUCKS HARD!

THE END

* * *

 **Sooooo...what did you think of it? This is my first Hal and Bubbles fanfic based on a Smosh video! There will be more coming soon! PEACE OUT!**


End file.
